Brotherhood: OLD
by F-I8
Summary: When the gods argue with each other, things get intense. But when Zeus had attacked Poseidon's domain, it passes the line. Once again, the gods and their children will war against each other. Sky, sea and death will war with each other like never before.


**Brotherhood**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Notice that I have made a new, more improved version of Brotherhood. Please note that I am very sorry to you readers that liked the other story. But it didn't work out for me.**

**I hope you enjoy this one. :D**

* * *

><p>Poseidon walked back and forth in the throne room of Olympus. Every few seconds he would glance at his brother Zeus' throne. He was the only one in the room.<p>

Finally, Zeus appeared, a pleasant smile pasted on his face. "Ah, Poseidon."

"Zeus." Poseidon frowned. "When I say something is urgent, I expect you to come in a hurry."

Zeus chortled. "Now, now, Poseidon. I will do as I please. My opinion will decide how urgent your message really is."

Poseidon scowled. "Then your _opinion_ will find this very urgent." Poseidon walked over to an Iris-message broadcasting in the corner of the room and swiped through the cloud of mist with his trident. The mist shifted and showed a devastating scene. An oilrig had exploded and gallons of oil were pouring into the ocean.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"What?" Poseidon shouted. "How can you not have any sympathy? This is madness! Millions of gallons of oil have just been spilled into my ocean! My people are dying!"

Zeus shook his head. "Brother, I can understand that you are upset. But why did you call me? What can I do now?"

"My lieutenant witnessed the whole thing with his very eyes. He saw lightning strike the oilrig, causing the explosion. May I ask why that is, _brother_?"

Zeus shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where were you before this happened?"

"Why do you want to know? What I do is not your business."

"Do not play with me, Zeus," Poseidon said, "I have my reasons to suspect you. A lightning bolt caused this disaster. Where were you before you came here?"

"I was at a party," Zeus said, sighing.

"_You, _at a party?" Poseidon laughed in disbelief.

Zeus scowled. "Even _I _can have fun, Poseidon. But what does it matter? I'm telling you, I didn't strike the oilrig."

"Was your son Dionysus at this party?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus nodded. "Of course. His expertise is parties, is it not?"

"Did you drink wine?"

"You sound like those mortal interrogators. But yes. Plenty."

Poseidon frowned. "Don't you remember what happens when you get drunk?"

"I get drunk."

"No!" Poseidon yelled. "That's not all! You strike random places and cause lightning storms and hurricanes. In fact, right now, there's a hurricane raging above the Gulf of Mexico!"

Zeus stood up in rage. "You blame me for this?"

"Of course! You have caused a tragedy in the ocean! You have killed my people!"

"Brother," Zeus bellowed, "this is nonsense. You cannot blame me for this."

"Can't I? It was _your _lightning that caused it all. That's all the proof I need."

"What will you do, sue me?"

"No, but we will settle it like we did in the old days."

Zeus was furious. "If it is war you want, then it is war you will get!"

"You don't stand a chance against my people and my children."

"I will kill them all."

Poseidon frowned. "What of Hades?"

"What of him?"

"Nothing." Poseidon turned away, ready to leave. "You will know who is mightier in the following days, brother. I will do what I must to avenge my murdered kinsmen."

Zeus scowled. "And _I_ will do what _I_ must to prevent that from happening."

Poseidon disappeared in a spray of sea mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Percy (Note that this isn't the name of the chapter. It signifies the point of views.)<strong>

I awoke to the sound of a storm. It was raining outside and the wind was howling like crazy.

_That's strange_. I thought. _Camp Half-Blood never has storms._

I looked out the window, which seemed to be magically deflecting the raindrops. Oh, wait. The window was shielded by glass, no magic involved. The rain seemed to be pouring down hard; by the looks of it, the storm was pretty strong.

"Pretty strange to be having a storm, huh?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see my half-sister Caitlyn. Caitlyn Dunn was a sixteen-year-old born fighter. She knew how to handle any weapon. Her features were the same old sea-green eyes as mine, but her hair was brown. She spoke in a thick British accent, but it didn't make her any less of a good conversation partner.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Our boundaries should have stopped it."

She shrugged. "It's kinda nice to have a little rain."

"I guess." I put the thought away. It's just a storm, no big deal.

She chuckled before going back to her side of the room. It was only Caitlyn and I in the Poseidon cabin. A few other kids come, but that's a story for later. Caitlyn came to camp a few months after our victory at Manhattan. Her appearance made the camp suspicious that Poseidon had broken the pact more than once, but when Zeus and Hades kids started coming in as well, that died down. That's another story I'll have to explain later.

I looked through the window again and found a few kids walking around on the wet grass. By the expressions on their faces, they were confused about the storm too. But they hurried along, trying to avoid the falling raindrops. A girl's hat flew off and she chased after it, slipping on the mud.

I looked at the digital clock sitting on a table next to the empty bunks. It was about time for breakfast. Since the pavilion was wide-open and had no roof, I figured that breakfast wasn't going to be very tasty.

"Caitlyn," I said. "Do you think we should go to breakfast?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But we probably shouldn't miss it. I'm sure Chiron has an explanation for the storm."

I nodded. Maybe Chiron did have an explanation for this storm. Maybe he allowed it to enter the camp boundary for a reason. There _had_ to be a reason, right?

I got out my regular clothes and put them on. I noticed Caitlyn was getting out an umbrella.

"You don't need that." I said, putting on my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

She turned. "What? It's pouring out there."

I smirked. "We're the children of Poseidon. Y'know, power over water?"

She put the umbrella down. "I didn't know that worked with rain water."

"Well, it's still water, right? I had control over toilet water once."

Caitlyn laughed. "No need to explain. Let's go to breakfast."

We walked out of the cabin in the cold wind and rain. A few other campers were hanging out on their cabin porches, deciding whether to walk to the pavilion in the storm. I glanced over at the Athena cabin, where I could see Annabeth and her siblings drawing something on a notebook. Probably a strategy to avoid a raindrop. The Hephaestus cabin made some sort of coat that deflected any raindrop, so they were walking across camp with no problem at all.

It turned out that I was right about us not being affected by the rain. Unfortunately our children-of-Poseidon powers didn't do anything about the cold wind so we were still shivering.

After a few minutes of walking through the mud, which didn't do much harm, we arrived at the dining pavilion.

Luckily, the pavilion had somehow been covered, so no rain was coming in. It seemed that the whole camp was there already.

We walked to our table and waited for the spirits to give us our food. Just then, Chiron went up to the front for announcements.

"Campers," he started, his face grim. "You may have noticed that a storm has passed through our boundaries."

"Did you let it in?" An Ares kid yelled.

"No, we did not. It seems that it was able to bypass the boundaries."

A camper at the back stood up. "How?"

Chiron looked around the room. It was obvious he was as confused as we were. "Unfortunately, neither I or Mr. D know for certain what the problem is. It seems that Olympus has locked themselves away from any communication.

I looked at Mr. D, who was sitting at the counselors' table. He was _actually _paying attention.

"But we've heard something," Chiron continued. "A rumor. It isn't good. For that reason, I must call the senior counselors together this afternoon for a discussion. The rest of you may take the day off."

Chiron walked off of the stage and headed back to his table, where his wheelchair was waiting for him. Pandemonium broke out among the campers, yet the centaur ignored all of the questions.

A bunch of comments were shouted out like, "Why do only the counselors get to hear?" or "This is madness!" or "What's for breakfast?"

The old centaur remained silent.

Annabeth ran up to the stage and tried to take control, but no one seemed to notice her. Then she looked at me, expecting me to do something.

I turned to Caitlyn, "I'll see you later, sis. I'll head to the meeting after this."

She nodded, but stayed quiet.

I ran up to the stage, squeezing through panicking campers. Finally, I reached the stage, where Annabeth was screaming for silence.

"HEY!" I yelled. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

The campers still continued yelling. Finally, Jake Mason, the senior counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, came up with a huge circular thing. I realized it was some sort of gong.

He banged on it with a hammer. The noise was so loud, it seemed to echo throughout the camp. But it worked, because everyone stopped talking and had their attention on us.

"Finally," Annabeth muttered, before raising her voice. "We need you guys to calm down. Panicking won't help anybody. We don't even know what this rumor is."

Most of the campers sat down at her words. The only ones left standing were the senior counselors, who were preparing to leave.

"We need all the senior counselors to head to the Big House. If Chiron is to talk to us about this rumor, then we need to get there as soon as possible," Annabeth continued.

She looked towards where Chiron had been sitting, but the teacher wasn't there anymore.

"Well," she said, "I think it's time for us to go. Enjoy your breakfast."

As if on cue, the food started coming in. It seemed to calm everyone down, but I wish the food had come in before all the commotion started.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, time to go." Annabeth told me, dragging me out of the pavilion.

We walked with the other counselors towards the Big House. They tried to walk calmly, but with a severe storm trashing your camp and a really cryptic message from your teacher, it was pretty hard to stay composed. Finally, we all entered the rec room and sat at our proper places.

Chiron was waiting for us there in his wheelchair form, and when we had all sat down, he spoke. "I'm glad all of you made it. There is of course a reason why I must share this secret with only you, our most senior campers. It would cause panic throughout the camp if everyone knew, so whatever I say must not leave the room."

We all nodded in agreement. Then the Hecate counselor raised her hand. "Uh - Chiron? I thought you said it was just a rumor."

He shook his head. "Sadly, it is not. I only said that to calm the nervousness of the campers. If I had said that it was confirmed, imagine how much chaos there would be."

I tried to imagine the camp in chaos. Maybe people would turn over the tables, or maybe someone would throw a water bottle at my head as I tried to calm people down. Whatever happened, I was sure Chiron had made the right decision.

Chiron continued, "What I'm about to tell you will be upsetting – "

"Just say it already," Clarisse grumbled.

The centaur sighed. "The storm is because of Zeus's anger. It seems that the gods are warring against each other once again."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter.<strong>

**Please review and favorite :D**


End file.
